Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and medium for a mobile device application. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer readable medium for automatically embedding a behavior collection component into a mobile device application.
Description of Related Art
With the change of social, the consumption pattern of the consumers also changes. In modern society, mobile devices and mobile device applications (APPs) have been widely use. Accordingly, presenting advertisements in APPs have become a marketing means for attracting consumers. However, most of the current in-app advertisements are directed to non-specific consumers, and hence, not all consumers are willing to purchase. Therefore, the marketing effect of those in-app advertisements is limited.
In view of the foregoing insufficiency, it is desirable to have more knowledge regarding the user of the mobile device so as to present targeted marketing that provides suitable products to different consumers, thereby increasing the advertising efficacy. Hence, APP developers will like to understand the user behaviors, preferences or consumption patterns via the APP they developed so as to adaptively provide the advertisements or promotions regarding the products that the user need. However, if the developer wishes to collect the user behaviors, preferences or consumption patterns via APP, the APP developer has to include specific program codes according to the design concept of the designer or the market developer. In this case, the APP developer has to communicate with the designer or the market developer first, and then writes the program codes; this process renders the APP develop procedure rather complicated, and once the APP requires modification, the program codes responsible for the data collection shall be modified at the same time, which makes it more inconvenient. Moreover, since the APP developers are professional developer, the designers or the market developers cannot directly set the items of the information that they intend to collect or embed program codes in the APP.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution.